Dusk of an Ending Era
by Girl of Darkness10
Summary: WHAT WAS THAT! When Darky started her week, she never would have expected what would happen... -Inspired by New Era of G's Dawn of a New Era- Author Insert story!
1. Nightmare

If someone asked Darky about her thoughts of what her week would turn out to be at the beginning, she would've said that she was hoping for a _good_ week. She would've hanged out with her friends and just do what she normally did. That was a _good_ week for her.

She would never have expected _this_.

She didn't even know where she was. It was extremely dark, the room only illuminated by a couple dying spotlights.

The lighting reminded her of the time of dusk. Normally, she would have liked it.

But… all of that beautiful lighting… Was aimed at one thing in particular, in the middle of the room.

There was… so much blood… If she could smell, she knew her senses would be overwhelmed by it. She might've even felt nauseous.

There was no way in hell he was surviving. She felt tears slide down her face.

"What… the hell…?" she heard herself say.

"Heh… Well, I fucked up badly… Sorreh, Darkeh…" came the now-raspy voice of G.

She felt her own shadows licking her arms, begging to be released at the place where she knew G would breathe his last. The tears wouldn't stop flowing.

The one person she'd consider her best friend was dying in front of her.

"What… happened to you…?" Darky asked, her voice small and broken.

"Like I said… I fucked up…" G wheezed before coughing up blood. It almost seemed like he choked on some of it…

"How do you fuck up this badly?!" Darky shrieked, her voice loud and high-pitched. G just grinned as he went limp, breathing his last. Darky's eyes widened.

"G-G?" she found herself asking, stepping forward. She could barely see, her tears clouding her vision.

"Please no…" she said, "Please no… nononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononono." she fell to her knees, sobbing into her hands. She couldn't even look at his corpse.

G was dead. She couldn't save him. She was too late. She was too weak. She should've been the one in that chair, limp and dead. Not G.

It wasn't even a matter of her elder sister instincts, or her own personal traits. She wasn't…

Even…

 _No…_

Everything went black.

* * *

Darky shot up, the blankets going everywhere.

Where was she? Was that just a dream?

 _That was too real…_

If it _was_ a dream, she was thankful for the soundproof walls. She couldn't even fathom how much she had screamed in the night.

Her eyes suddenly widened as a stabbing pain went through her head.

 _What… was that?_

 _WhatwasthatwhatwasthatwhatwasthatWHATWASTHAT?!_

 _She doesn't know-_

 _It's a pity-_

 _WHAT WAS THAT?!_

 _I SAW HIM DIE._

 _IS HE DEAD?_

 _WHATWASTHAT?!_

" **Sorry, Darkeh."**

* * *

 **Inspired by New Era of G's story Dawn of a New Era. Go read it it's awesome!**

 **Also, please review! :3**


	2. Seriously, Toxic, You Time Person

The next thing Darky felt was something furry crawling into her lap and snuggling up to her, and the next thing she heard was the same furry thing calling out to her.

What was that furry thing…?

"Darky… Darky, it's okay…" came the voice. Her mind finally cleared up. That furry thing was her precious exceed, Mary. Darky hugged Mary tightly, gritting her teeth. Mary must've been worried…

"Darky…?" Mary looked up at Darky's face.

"I'm okay, Mary… I'm okay." Darky assured Mary. Mary nodded.

"Okay… You know I'm here for you, Darky…" she said, snuggling up to Darky, "Always and forever…"

Darky smiled, "Always and forever." she agreed.

"Um… Do you want to talk about what happened?" Mary asked. She knew Darky had chronic nightmares. Darky thought about it.

She grit her teeth again, "It felt so real… G died right in front of me…"

"E-eh? You dreamt of him dying?" Mary asked. Darky nodded. Mary hugged Darky.

"It's okay." she promised. Darky hugged Mary tightly.

"Nng… Darky, too tight…" Mary whimpered.

"Sorry!" Darky loosened her hug. Mary laughed.

"It's okay." Mary hugged Darky, snuggling up to her again.

"Let's get ready for the day." Darky said, patting Mary gently on the head. Mary nodded. Darky and Mary readied for the day, and soon exited their room.

"Morning, Darky, Mary!" greeted Darky's adoptive mother, Mirajane Dreyar, nee Strauss. She was cooking breakfast for the family. Laxus, Darky's adoptive father and Mira's husband, was already sitting at the table. Laxus smiled at his daughter upon seeing that she was wearing the furred coat he had gotten her that was so much like his.

Darky smiled back at Laxus as she and Mary sat down at the table. After a little, Mira served breakfast and the family all ate.

After breakfast, Darky and Mary said farewell to Mira and Laxus and went out on the town.

Darky and Mary lived in a large city named Amaranth. Many different people from different lands lived in Amaranth, including the Dreyar Family.

Another person who lived there was Darky's good friend Toxic, who'd Darky and Mary would come across. The brown-haired brit was sketching something in her sketchbook and seemed… anxious.

"Hey, Toxikku!" Darky greeted Toxic cheerfully.

"Good morning, Toxic-san!" Mary greeted.

"O-Oh, hey, Darky, Mary." Toxic smiled a little, though it seemed shaky. Darky frowned.

"What's wrong, Toxic?" she asked.

"Nothing… Everything's okay." Toxic replied, clutching her sketchbook. She was holding a blue-colored colored pencil that looked to be broken. Darky's frown deepened.

"Toxic, you can tell me." Darky said. Toxic shook her head.

"There's nothing you can really do, Darkeh… So what's the point of me telling you?" Toxic replied.

"It'll help out your nerves." Darky replied, grinning slightly. Toxic looked down.

"...G's going to die… Unless we do something…" she said, clutching tightly onto her sketchbook.

* * *

G entered a warehouse, holding a large, hardback book to himself. He adjusted his sunglasses with one hand as his exceed, Suzu, flew after him.

"G~! Stop going so faast~!" Suzu complained, soon landing on his head.

"Stop going so slow." G told Suzu, reaching up and patting her head. Suzu purred.

"Besides… According to my 'references'… _That man_ will be here…" G said. He advanced deeper into the warehouse.

* * *

"W-What do you mean G will die?!" Darky yelled. Toxic winced.

"Someone… Who calls himself Goddard… Will kill G...To take his power." Toxic replied.

"His power…?" Darky looked confused, hugging Mary to herself. Mary clung to Darky.

"I forgot...You didn't know… G wanted to hide it from you… Since it would worry Laxus and Mira…" Toxic said, "But… I think you should know. You were the one who saw G die in person… over a hundred times."

"A hundred times?!" Mary gasped.

"How do you know that?" Darky asked.

"That answer ties in…" Toxic replied, "Darky, Mary… You two are the Gods of Emotion. G is the God of Knowledge… And I'm the God of Time."

"...You Time Person." Darky frowned at Toxic, "You're the Doctor from Doctor Who now."

Toxic sweatdropped and showed Darky what she had been drawing.

It was the TARDIS.

"Is that…?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"...! G!"

As G and Suzu were advancing through the warehouse, Suzu suddenly got in front of G, turning to her human form and outstretching her arms.

A red-colored beam pierced through her left side, looking to have gotten her heart. Suzu fall back, G catching her.

Suzu didn't appear to be breathing. G hugged her to himself, the top half of his face shadowed.

"You killed… My cat…" G growled, looking towards the attacker. His sunglasses obscured his eyes, and his mouth was curved into an angry frown.

The teenaged girl who had attacked Suzu left the shadows. She had bleached white hair and blue eyes. Her face had been splashed with freckles, and she wore a blue t-shirt under a cream-colored cardigan and a pair of worn, blue jeans. She smirked.

"Boohoo… The cat Slave gave you died protecting your ass…" she scoffed, flipping her hair over her shoulder. G gently set Suzu down and closed her eyes, so she looked like she was asleep.

And then G opened up his large book. Words shimmered onto the front cover.

 _God of Knowledge Tome._

* * *

"So, your sketchbook is how you use your Time Person powers?" Darky asked as she followed Toxic to the warehouse that G was supposed to be in. Mary was still in Darky's arms.

"Yup!" Toxic nodded, "The pages normally empty themselves when it's all filled up, so it has an infinite amount of pages!"

"Don't be happy about that right now!" Mary snapped, "G's going to die if we don't hurry!"

"Right!" Toxic and Darky nodded and quickened their pace, soon arriving at the warehouse…

In time to see it explode, power radiating from it.

"G… Used his Tome…?" Toxic gasped, hand covering her mouth.

The warehouse disappeared. In the middle was G, who was hugging Suzu to himself again. He had turned her back into her exceed form.

At least, that's the first thing they saw and focused on. After a moment, they saw something much more…

Shocking.

G had been stabbed through the stomach, and was bleeding out much more quickly than he normally would have.

"We're too late…" Toxic said sadly. Darky and Mary had been shocked speechless. G looked over to them and smiled just a little.

"Hey, Toxikku, Darkeh, Mary." he greeted. His sunglasses had been knocked loose, but his eyes were still hidden.

G then collapsed to the side, unmoving. He _and_ his exceed partner were ran over to them, hugging Mary to herself. Mary was clutching onto Darky, crying.

Darky couldn't feel her hands, yet she still hugged Mary. The two began to glow as they arrived by G's side. Toxic was getting ready for another Time Reset. Darky barely noticed the large Book at G's side…

But Toxic did, and she came to a realization.

Each time G had died, he didn't have his book…

Toxic squinted at it. It was glowing the same color as Darky and Mary. She quickly scooped up the book, quickly noting that it was extremely heavy for her. She set it at G's side, and the glowing auras began to move into G and Suzu.

Their wounds began to heal.

"...Time Heal." Toxic muttered.

"...What the _fuck_ , Toxic, you time person?!" Darky yelled in surprise. Toxic sweatdropped while Mary clung to Darky.

"I didn't know…" Toxic admitted, looking sad. Toxic hugged her sketchbook to her as Darky hugged Mary while they watched G and his exceed heal.

"...And please stop calling me a 'Time Person'... I'm a God… Though I didn't want to be…" Toxic muttered. Darky attempted to pat Toxic's head, but her arm failed at the last minute and returned to her side.

In an instant, Darky lost consciousness to the screams of Mary and Toxic while G and Suzu healed from their deaths.

" **So… They're the ones… Who were chosen."**

* * *

 **Mary is not owned by me. Mary is the OC of my friend New Era of G.**

 **Toxic and G belong to themselves, and I hope I got them correctly.**

 **Please review!**


	3. Banned Birthday

"The World has always been corrupted… And now Gods have appeared to fight over the land… Only three have awakened themselves…

Two of which… Are the Gods of Time and Knowledge. Each God has a companion that assists them in their duties and is effectively a God as well…"

* * *

"Darky…" Toxic was in a hospital room, frowning at her friend's unconscious form. Mary was sleeping at Darky's side. In Toxic's lap was a little exceed named Aimi. Aimi was a female exceed, with fluffy light blue fur and green eyes. She wore a pink and white scarf. Toxic hugged Aimi to her gently.

After G and Suzu woke up, they had all rushed Darky to the hospital. She had gotten severely poisoned at some point during the chaos. The doctors had contacted Laxus and Mira already, and they were on their way.

G had left with Suzu before they arrived at the hospital, looking angry.

* * *

"It's actually quite easy to KILL a god… And once you do… You can take their power."

Footsteps were heard.

"Yes… It's VERY easy to kill a god… Take your Master for instance… She's dying right now. As God of Emotion, her lack of emotion can kill her easily."

The teenager approached the -now frantic- prisoner.

"I forgot…. I told you she wouldn't die." The teenager grinned. He had medium-length ginger-colored hair and wore a black-colored trench coat.

"Can't the God of War, Angelo, tell a FEW lies?"

* * *

Laxus and Mira soon entered the room, and Toxic snuck out with Aimi. Aimi snuggled up to her, trying to comfort the God of Time. Toxic smiled a little at Aimi.

"I'm okay, Aimi." Toxic said, "I'm just worried about Darky and G."

"Things will be okay." Aimi said.

"I hope so." Toxic sighed.

* * *

"Either way… Darky's going to die… And Laxus will have to face the same thing he nearly died from killing his daughter."

"..."

"I told you it was Darky's own fault, didn't I? Heh… Nope. She has Anti-Magic Particles within her."

* * *

Laxus and Mira read over Darky's medical sheet and soon froze.

The clipboard holding the sheet clattered to the ground. Laxus put his head into his hands and began to cry, his wife crying as well.

"You've failed to protect her… Didn't you, Ban?"

"..."

"I think I'll leave you here."

* * *

"Dammit, Darky…" G growled to himself, hugging Suzu.

"Did you… Expect this…? Is this what you wanted…? Your birthday…

It's tomorrow…"

* * *

 **Hehehe...**

 **These first few chapters have all been on August 26th story-universe-wise! :D**

 **Sorry if the chapter is confusing... "D**

 **Please review, though...**


End file.
